


The Difference

by Razbrylimedragons



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sansa is not really a stark in this, i probably missed some character tags, i'm leaving some tags out because they'll spoil what i have planned, i've got some interesting plans for this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razbrylimedragons/pseuds/Razbrylimedragons
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen begrudgingly goes to a sports bar during the Stanley Cup Playoffs at the behest of her coupled up girlfriends. She wants a night with her friends and they want her to meet a *good guy* for a change. She has no interest in meeting a drunk sports fan but her thoughts change when she meets Jon Snow. He's different yet familiar and she needs to know why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the title chapter, so its song is 'The Difference," by The Wallflowers

“That’ll be twelve seventy five,” the bartender ungracefully slides her martini across the bar, contents sloshing over the rim.

She throws a ten and a five his way and waves a hand indicating he can keep the change. At least it’s strong, she thinks to herself, sipping just enough so that she can move through the crowd without wasting any more of the precious liquid. She finds her friends awkwardly crowding a high top by the open windows. All three of their faces are illuminated by the glow of their phones, a pitcher of water and plastic cups scatter the table.

Evidently, their idea of a girls night was one—maybe two—cocktails with dinner and then insisting on a night cap at an overly crowded sports bar, only to look miserable and out of place.

Dany was no fool, she knew even as she grudgingly agreed to go out tonight that she was being lured under false pretenses. It was the Stanley Cup Playoffs and they were at a bar next to the Garden. They wanted to be here even less than she did, but they also ‘just wanted her to find a good guy for a change and be as happy as they were.’ She didn't have the heart to tell them that while, yes, there did seem to be quite a few attractive men here tonight, they were all far more interested in Marchand or Bergeron than the slightly low cut top she was donning for the occasion.

“What’d you get to drink?” Missy asks, locking her phone and tucking it away, attempting to act interested.

“Dirty martini.” Dany raises the glass, cradled between her index and ring fingers, before taking another long sip.

“If I had even one of those, I’d be on the floor.” Sansa chimes in, reaching for her water. “So,” she asks between sips, “see anything you like here tonight?”

“Yeah,” Missy agrees, “we’re here to be your wing women. And also to live vicariously through you.”

“I’m pretty sure any guy here is going to be preoccupied for the remainder of the night.” Dany gestures up toward the TV. “Can we just enjoy each other’s company tonight? I don’t want to think about guys or dating. You forced me out on a weeknight, let’s call that a small victory and celebrate.”

“Alright. Fine. Sansa, come to the bar with me and let’s get drinks.”

“I’ll hold down the fort with Dany over here. Just grab me whatever you guys are getting.” Talisa smiles as they slink away, tearing her eyes away from her phone and dropping it on the table in front of them.

“You’re a traitor, you know that?” Dany says, sliding onto a stool across the table and meeting Talisa’s gaze.

Sansa had always had a crush on Dany’s older brother Viserys and the summer after they’d all graduated he seemed finally return the interest and a few years later took it a step further by proposing. Missy, on the other hand, met her husband Grey in college and somehow convinced him to matriculate east instead of back to his hometown on the west coast.

Talisa on the other hand, she was like Dany. Always on and off dating this guy or that, but nothing ever serious. They’d spent many days walking on the beach, iced coffees in hand, ruminating on how impossible it was to meet someone.

That is, until Talisa did meet someone last year. Now she was just as bad as the other two. If Dany had to hear “it happens when you least expect it and I’m proof of that” one more time, she was going to scream.

Robb was a great guy, though. Dany wasn’t stubborn enough to deny that. He was successful and smart, funny and kind. Whenever he came around their group, he insisted on buying everything and seemed to genuinely want to know what was going on in all of their lives.

“I mean, I still get it…at least more than they do. I was lucky to find Robb when I did. Dating in 2019 is way different than it was in 2009. Neither of them has been single since they were 22, you gotta cut them some slack.”

“Tell them the same with me and maybe I will.” Dany replies, plucking an olive from her glass and popping it into her mouth.

“Alright,” Missy says, placing a glass in front of Talisa, “we couldn’t figure out what to get so the bartender recommended aperol spritz. Also, Dany, he’s single.” At her unenthused stare Missy course corrects, “just sharing the info.”

Talisa’s phone buzzes on the table. As she looks at it a grin spreads across her face. “Hello? Hey! Hang one sec.” She excuses herself to take the call in private. No doubt it’s Robb.

“We should plan a girls’ trip this summer!” Sansa says, sipping the long straw poking out of her wine glass.

This was an idea Dany could get on board with. “Yes! It’s been ages since we’ve done that. I’d love a weekend of relaxing on the beach and eating all the carbs.”

As they’re each looking at their calendars in an attempt to find a weekend that works, the bar erupts in cheers and the announcer is exclaiming something. It’s in the midst of the chaos that Talisa finds her way back to the table.

“So, Robb is gonna come meet up.”

“Talis! It’s supposed to be just the girls tonight!” Sansa chides.

“I know. I’m sorry, it’s shitty but his brother’s in town and we were supposed to get together for lunch this weekend but now they’re going to spend Saturday with their parents and Robb really wants me to meet him.”

“It’s fine, we’re pretty much wrapping up anyway and I really need to spend tomorrow prepping for a presentation next week.” Dany says. If she’s honest, she is a little disappointed. She’d hoped for a fun night, one like they used to have. One that didn’t include discussions of husbands and ovulation tracking and the price of houses. It sometimes feels like they’re all speaking a language Dany never learned. Plus, Robb showing up gave her an out. She could take an uber home and nosh on some peanut butter crackers in bed by eleven.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes. And before you even think about leaving, Robb’s exact words to me were ‘don’t let Targaryn sneak out before we get there, I still owe her a birthday drink.’”

Dany can’t help but roll her eyes at this, amused. “He’s never going to let me live that one down, huh?”

“Nevahhhh” Robb yells, appearing out of nowhere on the other side of their window. “Talis, step aside, I’m going to crawl through.” He moves to push himself up on the ledge when a hand from behind pulls him back. 

“That’s a great way to immediately get kicked out,” comes the voice of who Dany can only assume is Robb’s brother. 

“Spoil all the fun, why don’t ya?” Robb gives a joking jab with his elbow. “Alright ladies, we’ll be in just as soon as the line allows.”

“Were they drinking somewhere else before this?” Dany asks, a smile playing on her face at the antics.

“Some guy they knew from childhood invited them over to watch the game. Robb said that he and Jon felt like celebrating the win and everyone else wanted to go to bed. I guess they were a little bitter that the Bs won but the Cs are done for the season.”

“Since when are you such a sports fan?” Missy teases.

“I don’t know where this knowledge comes from. I swear I just absorb it through osmosis by being around Robb.”

“We’re going to the finals!!” Robb runs over and pulls Talisa in for a celebratory hug. “Dany-gaul!” He moves his attention to Dany, pulling up her limp arms and shaking them, “show me some enthusiasm.”

“We’re going to the finals!!” Dany feigns, laughing and sucking down the last of her drink. Robb’s energy is infectious. He gives her a knowing smile and holds base of her glass, tipping it further back.

“Jon, this is my best friend Dany. Dany, this is my mediocre brother Jon.” Robb introduces, clapping a hand on his brother’s back.

In this light, Dany can clearly see the resemblance; their relation undeniable. Though Robb is a bit taller and his eyes are lighter. Jon has an impressive build and darker, longer, hair. It’s immediately clear that he’s the more reserved of the pair. 

Jon runs a hand through his slicked back hair, giving Dany a shy smile and an awkward wave, “Hi Dany, nice to meet you.” He draws his eyes around, “all of you, actually.” He extends his hand first to Talisa, then to Missy and Sansa. 

“So, we hate to do this, but…” Missy sighs, gesturing between herself and Sansa, “our uber just got here.”

“Oh come the fuck on!” Dany exclaims. 

“We have to get back to the South Shore! You can walk to your apartments from here!” Sansa defends, standing and pulling on her jacket.

They exchange brief hugs and usher their way through the crowd, which has become thicker since the game’s conclusion.

“Well!” Robb says, sliding onto the empty stool next to Talisa and gesturing for Jon to do the same next to Dany. “I’m ready to have another drink or two.”

“You have tomorrow off?” Dany asks.

“One way or another, I’m not working tomorrow.”

“I could be talked into one more, provided Dany is willing to hang.”

“Oh Dany definitely has to hang. Gotta get her that birthday drink. What was it, dirty Grey Goose Martini, Targaryen?”

Dany nods in acknowledgement, tracing her index finger along the rim of the glass.

“In the immortal words of our generation, I’ll B-R-B.” Robb slips away, leaving Jon to fend for himself.

“I actually really need to use the ladies.” Talisa quickly follows suit.

“So…” Dany turns to Jon.

“So,” he replies, shifting to face her. “What brings you out on a weeknight? Big Bruins fan?”

“Hardly,” Dany snorts a laugh. “No, all my friends are convinced that if they don’t set their poor single friend up soon, I’m going to be destined to live with my 12 cats forever.”

“12 cats, huh? Man, it must cost more to feed them than it does yourself.” He winks.

Evidently, he does have a sense of humor, Dany thinks to herself.

“It’s the worst, isn’t it?” He asks, breaking the silence. “Dating once you hit 30?”

“Who says I’m 30!”

“Ok, let me amend. Dating once you’re no longer 23.”

“You done the app thing?”

“Here and there,” he shrugs. “I just feel like people want to move super fast or at a glacial pace.”

“Right?!” Dany agrees enthusiastically, “like if you ‘like’ me then let’s chat and maybe meet up. But please don’t ask me how many kids I want after having exchanged three sentences!”

Jon’s shoulders shake with a chuckle. “What about when someone asks what your interests are? How hard is it to say something that doesn’t sound cliche?”

“I like travel and hanging out with friends!” Dany laughs, leaning forward and unconsciously placing a hand on his shoulder. “Right, cool. Thanks. Yeah that’s the first time anyone has ever told me they like that.”

“How long you been single for?” Jon asks.

Dany tries to quell the inner voice wondering why he’s asking. “One and off basically forever.” She shrugs.

He looks at her with a smirk and questioning eyes, “oh cool, so you just described every human ever’s dating experience. Spoiler alert, you’re going be alive until you’re not.”

“Alright, smartass.” Dany chides, biting her bottom lip to keep the tempting smile at bay. “I haven’t really ever had a serious relationship.”

“Ah. One of those, huh?”

“What about you? What’s the terrible truth about you that explains why you’re over 30 and single.”

“Who says I’m over 30?”

“Excuse me. Over 23.”

“I had a pretty serious thing that ended badly a few years back. Since then I’ve just been into one night stands.”

“Oh?” Dany teases. “And how’s that going for you?”

“I dunno. Ask me tomorrow.” He chuckles and immediately shakes his head, closing his eyes and chastising himself. “I’m sorry, I got trapped in the banter and didn’t realize that’s what was about to come out of my mouth.”

“That’s what she said?” Dany returns. She can’t explain why, but she knows that he’s being truthful with his words. Normally a statement like his would immediately turn her off, with him though, she can’t help but lean in. There’s something about him something…

“I’ve got good news and I’ve god bad news, kids.” Robb interrupts, delicately placing a martini in front of Dany and some draft beer in front of Jon. “Good news is, I come bearing your drinks. Bad news is I gotta go because Talisa just vomited in the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Jon stands, sliding his stool out behind him. “I’ll go with you. It’s my turn to get the uber anyway.”

“No, no.” Robb waves off. “No reason to risk your 4.98 rating on my drunk girlfriend. Stay, enjoy the drinks. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you. Dany, think you can shepherd him back to my place?”

Dany nods in the affirmative, giving a thumbs up as she takes a sip of her drink. 

With little further ado, they’re alone again.

“What brings you to Boston?”

“Chicago winters.” He winks and takes a sip of his drink. “No, honestly. I was out there for school. Stayed for a girl. Then that ended, but I was doing pretty well at work and never really felt a pull to come back. My current job has an end date and I find myself still trying to figure out what I want to be when I grow up.”

“Ha. So say we all.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You mean besides that?” Dany replies, sarcastically. “Sure, sure.”

“I swear to god I’ve met you somewhere before, but I can’t place it.”

Dany’s heart races, she doesn’t know why. But she knew he was going to say that.

“I don’t think so, but I feel the same way.”

They go through the standard questions, looking to find their degree of separation, but can’t identify a juncture in which their paths may’ve crossed until this very evening.

“I guess we just our chemistry is just that good then.” He finally relents, sipping from his glass.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for someone so forward.” It’s a bold statement, she knows. But they’ve been dancing around the subject their entire conversation and she’s on her fourth drink of the night.

“I’m usually not.” He smiles, shrugging and shaking his head.

“Ah, so it’s me, then.” She raises a brow, attempting to look inquisitive.

“There’s definitely something about you, Dany.” He leans one forearm on the table, drawing his glass even closer to his mouth with the other, hovering over the lip a moment before drowning the remaining contents.

“Wanna find out what it is?” She can’t believe her own boldness. The words hang in the air between them, waiting to be altered by his response.

“Hell yes.”

The walk to her apartment passes in a blur. She knows they walked the familiar streets and the three flights up, but none of that was as memorable as his hands on her the second the door clicked closed behind them. Sliding along her bare thigh, up under the hem of her dress as his mouth works wonders at the pulse on her neck.

He plays her body like an instrument, somehow knowing exactly which chords to pluck to elicit the right feelings and sounds at exactly the right time.

His touch is familiar, his moans are familiar, even the way he pulls her to him and traces circles on her hip is familiar.

There’s a connection, she’s sure of it. Somewhere between wake and sleep, she finds it, but it slips through her fingers when she tries to grasp it and pull it back to consciousness with her.

The one thing she does know: she’s definitely not going to work in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Dany’s phone buzzed against the wood of her desk, the little notification flashed upon the screen, “Jon S. has sent you a new snap!”

Biting back a smile and attempting to quell the excitement butterflies in her stomach, she turned her attention from her work and opened the message. On the screen, the contents of a U-Haul trailer were on display briefly before the overhead door was pulled down, securing the contents.

After the video’s conclusion, Dany saw there was another message from him. His face appeared on the screen for a few seconds, his eyes darting from looking at the screen to square at the camera. A genuine smile appeared across his face, his bright white teeth shining bright. “Get ready Boston, I’m coming for ya!” Something about it made her feel like he was talking directly to her.

Dany had, indeed, called out of sick the morning after their first night together; opting to spend the morning with her new bed fellow.

After a morning spent learning the curves of each other’s bodies, Dany spent the day introducing Jon to a version of Boston he claimed had ‘sprung up overnight.” Gone were the endless parking lots of the seaport, replaced by a sprawling cityscape. No longer was downtown covered in pigeons and their droppings.

Never before had Dany been so immediately enamored by someone she barely knew. She’d wondered briefly if this was what it was supposed to feel like. If this was what everyone else felt when they’d met their significant others. As quickly as the thought came, she’d pushed it out of her mind, worrying it was bad luck. But each time Jon did or said something that made her laugh or smile, it nudged its way back in.

Though they’d spent the better part of that week together, outside of Wednesday when Jon had his interview and Saturday afternoon when he and Robb met with their parents for lunch, parting on Sunday afternoon seemed to creep up too quickly.

She was excited to learn, a few days into the following week, that Jon had been offered and accepted the job and would be back in Boston within the month.

At first, their communication was almost constant. But after a few weeks, their texting had petered off and Dany wondered it perhaps shed dreamed up the feeling and was starting to chock it up to passing infatuation.

Until he sent one simple text.

“Hey sunshine, can I take you on a date Friday?”

Unable to wait the customary five minutes from receipt to response, she immediately sent back, “is it still a date if you’ve already seen me naked?”

“Was that a one [read: 8 time] thing? Cause I was kinda hoping that’s where Friday night would lead.”

“Jon Stark, are you trying to get into my pants?”

“**Back into, and hell yes ;)” 

There hadn’t been much further communication, which Dany attributed to Jon’s packing and prepping to move. She was surprised to receive the snap chat this morning though, it being the Thursday before THE Friday. But she was excited nonetheless. 

As she was brushing her teeth before bed that evening, she received another text. “Are you excited for our BIG DATE(TM)?” She dropped her other hand to cradle the phone and type a reply, biting on her toothbrush to hold it in place.

“What’s so BIG about it. seemed about average to me. ;)”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” He sent back, followed by “I’ll be at your door at 7 PM tomorrow night.”

“What should I wear?”

“Something fancy. Definitely something fancy.”

_____________________________________

To Dany’s surprise, the next evening he stood on her doorstep in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a toothy smile.

“I thought you said fancy?” 

He drew his hand to his chest in mock horror, “me? No I definitely never said that.” He pulled her in for a close hug, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and running his hands from her tailbone to her shoulder blades.

“Where are we going?” She asked into his chest.

“Oh, to one of my favorite places. I’m excited to share it with you.”

Dany nodded, biting back a smile as she took his hand.

“This is a joke, right?” It was more a statement than a question. It had to be a joke. 

“I’d never joke about something like this.” He stated, in a tone Dany couldn’t quite read.

“Jon, I’m wearing a dress and heels.”

“Don’t worry, there’s no dress code here.”

“Your idea of a fancy date is taking me to the grocery store?” She asked, suspicious.

“Not just any grocery store, Dany. This is Trader Joe’s! It’s nautical themed groceries!”

Reluctantly, Dany followed Jon’s lead through the sliding doors.

“Woh, woh, woh.” Dany chastised as Jon bent to pick up a basket.

It was Jon’s turn to be puzzled, looking at her, his eyes questioning.

She smiled and raised her brows, pointing a finger to their left. “We are cart people, Jon.”

“We are, are we?” He asked, giving a lopsided grin.

“We are. It’s just a matter of you accepting it now or making the basket mistake and forlornly walking back, basket heavy and full, and admitting defeat.”

“So you ARE a TJ’s fan.” He teased, disconnecting a cart and moving into the store.

“I am. I just don’t typically come here on dates.”

“Ah, I get it.” He replied, nodding solemnly. “Don’t want to take the risk of taking someone here, having it not work out, and have all future trips stained by that memory.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, catching up to him. “You’re something else, Jon Stark.”

In addition to stocking his empty cabinets and refrigerator, the collected ingredients for homemade pizza and picked out some wine. ‘I’ll even splurge and let you buy the not-two-buck-chuck.” He’d promised.

“Jon, have you done any unpacking at all today?” She asked upon entering his new apartment, assessing the rows of boxes lining the room. 

He dropped the bags on the counter and walked over to her, connecting his hands around her back. “Oh, that’s phase two of the date.” He replied seriously.

“Jon, I’m not—“ He cut her off with a kiss.

“I’m kidding. I wouldn’t put you through that kind of torture. But I did unpack the most important stuff.” He tilted his head toward the door which Dany could only assume was his bedroom. “And also, can’t have you finding the lingerie from all the other girls.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Keep it up…” she threatened, sliding her now aching feet from the impractical heels in which she’d walked all through the store.

“Want some wine while I prepare your gourmet meal?” He asked, emptying the bags.

“I’d actually love to start with some of that seltzer we got. Dealer’s choice, what’s your favorite?” She peered over the side of the bags.

“Oh, I don’t like the stuff. Only carbonation I like is beer.” He shrugged, locating the bag she was looking for and lining up the bottles on the counter.

She scrunched her face in confusion. “What? Why’d you let me get so many then?”

“Well, I wanted to make sure there was stuff here you liked.” He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Wait, was this…” she trailed off, newly appreciating the motive behind their Trader Joe’s stop.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He winked and pulled out the dough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay here.
> 
> I have to say, I am overwhelmed and extremely grateful at the wonderful responses you amazing people left. If not for you lovely readers, I'd likely abandon this idea altogether. 
> 
> I'm having a bit of a hard time getting what's in my head onto paper. I prefer to have my chapters hover around the 3k word mark, but that just doesn't want to happen with this story at the moment. I'm posting two chapters tonight that are pretty short, but it doesn't feel right to combine them.
> 
> I'll try and get something else out for you later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Dany woke with a start, her skin moist with sweat. Dazed, she reached into the darkness for the chain on her lamp. After a few failed attempts, she located it and pulled, illuminating the room. 

She was tempted to attribute her state to the late June humidity and her lack of air conditioning, but for the fact that she somehow felt a chill that ran from the bottom of her spine to the base of her neck.

This was the third time in as many weeks she’d found herself waking in the middle of the night; dreams that lay just out of her recollection haunting her conscious self. The only thing that came with her from her terrorized slumber was an overwhelming feeling of melancholy. 

When she’d mentioned it to Jon, he’d teased her, saying that she only seemed to have these dreams on nights she wasn’t sleeping next to him. “I’ll protect you from the boogymen in your dreams,” he’d offered, half serious. 

Things with Jon were going exceedingly well, far better than they’d gone with essentially any of her previous suitors. Things were also moving fast with a capital F. He’d more than once heavily implied he was ready to move in together. 

The part of Dany that had had countless let downs in men looking for red flags anywhere she could; as if she was looking to tell herself ‘I told you so,’ when things with Jon inevitable unraveled. 

But Jon was passing every test with flying colors; gracefully accepting every new boundary she thought up. When she told him that she was worried they were texting too much, he stopped initiating conversations. When she said she liked to sleep alone, he started leaving before she fell asleep. Each time he did exactly what she asked, she found herself wishing he’d do the opposite.

“Plus,” Jon was saying the next night as they walked down the hall to his apartment, dinner leftovers in hand, “we’ll be able to watch the fireworks display from the roof, in a hot tub, Dany. Tell me that’s not a dream scenario.” He unlocked the door and pushed it open, waving her in ahead of him.

She chewed her bottom lip and opened the fridge to store their half eaten food, noticing her favorite champagne chilling. “When’d you buy this?” She asked, nodding her chin to the offending bottle.

“Huh?” He asked, pulling the door wider and catching what she was referring to. “Oh, I was at the store on the next block over grabbing some beer and noticed it there so I grabbed it for you. Do you want to open it?”

“Jon, that’s like a ninety dollar bottle of wine.”

“Champagne, actually.” He corrected with a lopsided grin.

“Why do you do stuff like that?” She asked.

“Be considerate of my girlfriend?” He posited.

“Don’t do that. Don’t turn it around as if I’m…as if I’m…” She was at a loss for words.

“Just to be clear, you’re upset that I bought something you like?”

“It’s not that…it’s just…”

“Ok, so do you or don’t you want to open it tonight?”

“Well of course I want to open it tonight!” She snapped.

She slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and moved to look out the window, jumping slightly a few minutes later when Jon’s hands came around her torso, flutes in each. He kissed the spot right below her ear and whispered, “thank you, Jon.”

Relieving him of one of the glasses and turning in his loose embrace, she parroted back, “thank you, Jon.”

“See,” he smiled down at her, “that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

She sighed and leaned against the window. “I don’t know why I’m like this.” She paused, taking in his questioning gaze, “I like you so much. Like, so much that it doesn’t seem warranted after only a month and a half. I feel like I must be crazy and then I project my neuroses onto you and that’s not fair either.”

Jon rubbed a hand along her side, soothingly. “It’s not just you. I know it’s crazy but I feel like you’ve been in my life forever and if I’m being honest, I can’t imagine it without you. I guess I’m just having an easier time accepting it than you are.”

“So we can just be crazy together then.” She shrugged.

He kissed the tip of her nose and raise his glass, “to being crazy together.”

She rolled her eyes and clinked her glass to his in cheers.

She felt mostly soothed, but one thought was poking at the back of her mind. When did she tell him this was her favorite champagne?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I needed a nice break before writing again? Well, I think a year and some change is break enough.
> 
> I can't give too much away just yet, but I'm really excited about what I have in store for you here.
> 
> This chapter is a lot of set up and I'm messing with the characters and their relations to each other because..well it's an AU so i can do what I want.
> 
> I hope you come out of this with questions and I hope I answer them in subsequent chapters.
> 
> xoxo  
> RLD


End file.
